User talk:Decimus Aurelian
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Please Talk To Algrim first before posting Hey brother! First off, I would like to welcome you to the WH40K Homebrew Wiki! Now, I have seen you posted a article improperly & I had to delete this. Not sure what you did, but your article has been deleted. I went ahead and made you a sandbox on your profile page. The reason why I deleted your article is the coding was completely wrong. Algrim is in the process of fixing your article now. Achilles Prime, Warhammer 40K Homebrew Administrator (talk) 01:07, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hey Ordinators, Sorry bout that...here..when you get a chance, hop into the discord so we can chat privately. Here's the link: https://discordapp.com/invite/bXvj739 Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:07, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Get a Hold of Me Hey Ordinators, I'd love to talk to you. But I need you to get in discord when you get the chance. I go by the name Lord Whitefang. I'll explain what's going on when you hop in. Thanks man! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:21, May 20, 2018 (UTC) We were talking on the discord, and I read over your chapter, I really like the fluff around them and I appreciate the high amount of detail present, just wish I could accomplish that level of polish. I was wondering if maybe our chapters could be allied, they are in the same general area and have very similar goals just a difference in certain beliefs and how they achieve those goals, I would love to talk with you more about how we could maybe work something out and maybe allow a more brotherly bond between our chapters than the Astral Leviathans normally recieve. --ChapterMasterRex (talk) 03:34, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Congrats on Ferunus article for Article of the Month um, I was the one who uploaded both images. I made them. Something happened so I had redo th uploading until I discovered that the image was still up. Primarch11 14:54, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Discord It's YaBoiMikeHawaii. Unfortunately, discord won't work anymore since I left the server. Do you want me to rejoin it so I can chat again? YaBoiMikeHawaii (talk) 12:33, January 30, 2020 (UTC)